


Traveling Consultant

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH drabbles set in the the CSI:NY universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clashing Methods

Title: Clashing Methods  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #78 Travel  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: NY  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Grand Murder At Central Station_ for CSI; none for Buffy  
Series: Traveling Consultant Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith comes to New York to help on a case.  
  
Mac looked up at Stella’s entrance. “I have a consultant in my office saying she’s here for the mutilation case.”  
  
Mac took off his glasses and looked at her. “Why? I didn’t request an expert consultant.”  
  
“My NYPD contacts notified me. Unusual cases are my specialty,” said a woman in the doorway. “Faith Lehane with the Sunnydale Coroner’s Office.”  
  
Mac shook hands, raising a brow. “One city for a coroner’s office? I thought Sunnydale was a little on the small size.”  
  
“We get a lot of gang traffic through that part of California,” Faith said blandly, never missing a beat.


	2. Running Interference

Title: Running Interference  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #95 Cold  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: NY  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Grand Murder At Central Station_ for CSI; none for Buffy  
Series: Traveling Consultant Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has her own reasons for wanting to help out.  
  
 _God, I fucking hate New York- it’s just too damn cold!_ Faith thought as she followed Mac to the latest crime scene. He may not want her here, but after a couple phone calls, and a through examination of her credentials, he begrudgingly agreed to let her assist. She knew there wasn’t much chance that the NYPD had no idea what they were dealing with. She didn’t like having to do it, but she wasn’t sure whether or not she’d be able to deflect suspicions from the actual mystical bad guy depending on how nasty it turned out to be.


	3. Where There's Smoke...

Title: Where There’s Smoke…  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #15 Fire  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: NY  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Grand Murder At Central Station_ for CSI; none for Buffy  
Series: Traveling Consultant Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has to go run some damage control.  
  
“What’s with these symbols? They’re just gibberish.”  
  
“Actually, they’re runes,” Faith corrected, also recognizing the way they were arranged. Now the mutilations started making sense- the week long prep time for Torloth, one of the many death gods available for worship. The kind that promise fame and fortune but only take the lives of their followers. Now she had to find them before they built their altar to the demon.  
  
****  
  
“So this was all the work of some cult? Some kids?”  
  
“Looks like it,” Faith replied, grateful that the kids were in custody and no supernatural explanations were needed.


End file.
